Talk:N.O.X.ion Buster
I don't have a screenshot of this, but this nice skill dealt 900 damage to me when I tried to get MOX the other night with a couple of guildies... Winterbay 09:31, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :W/x Frenzy go go? I survived this on my Ele, not using any armor buffs... --- -- (s)talkpage 09:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::His damage is already multiplied a lot because of the 9-level difference between him and your L20 character, but to be taking 900 from this, yeah, you had to be using Frenzy or something. —Dr Ishmael 15:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::N.O.X. Fire + 5 Fire Bits = 900 damage, though. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::No, this skill delt 1200 damage to me as an AR60 monk. It also killed 2 other party members at the same time...which greatly confused me.-- 01:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Probably a combination of multiple skills from both N.O.X. and the other golems. -Phazor 03:22, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, probably... Ion bustor only targets one party member >.>" --- -- (s)talkpage 07:34, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Regarding Interruption From my experience, and looking at N.O.X.'s page, I think that the description of interrupting N.O.X. Ion Buster is incorrect. It currently says, "Before N.O.X. uses this skill, he will use Countdown. The countdown is not part of the skill, and can't be interrupted. The skill itself is resistant to interrupts and may require many tries to successfully stop its casting." However, there is a decent amount of time between when the countdown ends and when he completes the casting of the skill. If he is interrupted after this point, it works like a regular interrupt. -Phazor 17:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, which is the main reason why migraine or daze is so useful, because it makes the spell long enough to definitely pass his countdown. Also, Reactor Blast is the same way with its timer, although he seems to wait a bit between timer and blast, so that's easier to interrupt. — Powersurge360 17:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Marcos and I are trying to sort this out on his talkpage, but maybe it would be better to put it here. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:17, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've no idea what makes people claim the skill becomes uninterruptable, I didn't personally use migraine, dazed, arcane conundrum or anything, and managed to interrupt the ion blaster as early as 2 seconds into the skills cast time, and out of about 20 tries, I only got hit by 2 of them. Had a Gwen with Cry of Frustration, Power Drain, Power Spike, and myself with Savage Shot. That's all I had for interrupts, and I managed to get 18 of them. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf ::::I've walked over NOX with 4 Melee. 3 of them had Savage Slash, Distracting Blow and D- Strike. We could toss all nine on him and he wouldn't be interrupted if he was counting down. However, I packed Power Return on an Ele hero, just in case. When I force casted after the countdown, he was interrupted. Are you sure he's not interrupt-immune, eh? --- -- (s)talkpage 07:34, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Like I said on Macros's talkpage, Countdown probably has a hidden effect that make him uninterruptable for 10 seconds. —Dr Ishmael 15:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Exactly. You were able to interrupt him AFTER the countdown had finished. Hence, he is uninterruptable while Countdown is active. However, there is a small section of time after Countdown finishes where you can easily interupt ion Buster. -Phazor 16:23, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::With Dazed, I've interrupted him half way through at 10 seconds and sometimes near the end. In addition to being uninterruptible during Countdown I think he is interrupt resistant, still seems like the interrupt is random.--Relyk 01:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The countdown doesn't always end at the same time during the casting of ion Buster, which is probably why you are interrupting at different times. I can guarantee you that the interruption is not random. When my group was fighting N.O.X., the guy who used interrupts waited until the countdown was over, shot an arrow to interrupt him, and it then worked immediately. However, when he tried to interrupt him during the countdown, it never worked. -Phazor 22:37, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Megaman reference It's not, but they could have made it one. 01:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Buster Beam/Breaker Beam is already a reference to at least three different games. Hmm. (T/ ) 16:25, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Considering just about everything involving these golems is a reference, this being a Megaman tribute would be no surprise. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::They could have named it Ion Cannon to make a reference to StarCraft. From Blizzard! (T/ ) 15:07, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yay. They could also make the Golems humans in a nanosuit and a machine gun, while you're at it :) Or Zealots --- -- (s)talkpage 15:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::White Mantle Zealot drops Psi Blades, which your party reserves for Elena Gracewood. (T/ ) 02:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Fenix drops a Life of Aiur, which your party reserves for Jimmy Raynor --Gimmethegepgun 23:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::The Overmind drops a Chrysalis. (T/ ) 01:48, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Protoss Arbiter drops his pants and lets out a fart, which your party reserves for whoever wants it. 02:04, 16 September 2008 (UTC)